


A Deal with a Demon

by CheatsatUNO



Series: Feathers and Fire [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crossroads Deals & Demons, I suck at tagging, Kinda, Sadstuck?, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheatsatUNO/pseuds/CheatsatUNO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John meets a strange girl on an empty street after something awful claiming that she can help John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Deal with a Demon

**Author's Note:**

> John is 10 years old in this. That's about it. Also, I'm sorry this is kinda sad but if you read the main story this branches from, you know everything ends up ok in the end.

It’s raining, the soft patter on the car lulls you gently into a comfortable stupor. You love the rain, so warm and comforting, promising new life and sweet smells soon after. Although tonight the rain seems rather angry as it hits the road relentlessly. Your dad is in the front seat, humming a familiar tune as he drives down the dark road, asphalt only illuminated by the solitary headlights of the car. He takes a second to look in the rearview mirror and smiles at you. You giggle in response.

Today is your birthday, and it had been the best day ever! Your dad had taken you to the park and he’d bought you new toys and made you a cake and you spent all day with him. You didn’t spend much time with him anymore because he was working a lot ever since your mom disappeared. You don’t really remember her much; she’d been declared dead two months ago and had been missing even longer. All you remember about her was seeing a warm light around her all the time, one no one else seemed to see. She looked like an angel to you and when you told your dad he agreed that she was an angel. Your mom would giggle but her deep blue eyes would be tinted with guilt before waving off your compliments. 

You missed your mom but your dad was enough to make you happy, you loved your dad. And he loved you, what more did you need? Your dad is talking to you but you’re very sleepy and your eyelids feel so heavy so you close them. It’s barely a second later that the car jerks violently. Sometimes when you fell asleep in the car, your dad would carefully swerve the car back and forth in a wiggly line to rouse you, like a game but this wasn’t like that. Your eyes snap open and you see his face contorted in fear for a second before a loud crunching sound bursts into the air followed shortly by the shattering of glass.

Pain. Everything hurts and you don’t want to move. Opening your eyes is a heavy task but you finally manage and notice right away the absence of your father. The front windshield is broken you can see the right side of the car wrapped around a large tree. You call out for your father but hear nothing. The fear hurts more than your head or arm does so you bear through the pain of scrambling out of the car and onto the street.

You wish you hadn’t. 

“Dad?” You call out tentatively, as if your father would pop out from behind one of the many trees lining the sides of the empty 4-way intersection and the bloody and mangled body would turn out to be one of the creepy harlequin dolls. No one answers. You stumble forward, hot tears already making their way down your face and for once the rain is cold, freezing you as you make the torturous journey. 

“Dad?” You say again. Nothing. You wait a moment before collapsing onto the street, a bad choice seeing as how your legs and back scream in protest. 

“Hello.” Confusion. That is your first feeling, then hope, then confusion again. That wasn’t your dad like you desperately hoped it had been; it was much younger. And feminine. You turn your head slowly to face the voice. 

“Hello.” It says again once you lay sights on her. She is very pretty, only a few years older than you with long, dark hair that is slowly flattening due to the rain. She has deep blue, cobalt eyes that sparkle despite the lack of light.

“Hello?” You whisper, voice wobbling with the effort it took to stop crying. She smiles brightly but it doesn’t put you at ease. Taking a step forward she stands over you, still smiling.

“You look so sad… is something wrong?” She asks and a fresh set of tear comes as you nod, refusing to look at the body behind you. “I can help you. Just ask for it and I can give it to you. Did you know that? I’m special.” It takes you a minute to let that soak in.

“Anything?”

“Anything,” The girl confirms brightly. You barely let her finish before calling out your wish.

“Please save my dad!” The girl seems surprised by your readiness but a wide grin replaces the look of bewilderment soon and she kneels down next to you. She takes your chin in her hand and holds it firmly so you have no other option but to look at her.

“Of course I can. But there is a price. Are you willing to pay?”

“Anything, just _please_ …” a choked sob escapes before you can continue. “Please save my dad.”

“Eleven years, eleven years and I will come back for you and you will come with me. Is that ok?” She would take you? Where? Oh you don’t care, she could save your dad! And you got eleven years to be with him too! That was a lot! Just waiting for Christmas and your birthday took forever, now you got eleven Christmases and birthdays! Eleven forevers!

“Yes.” You nod quickly but soon stop, your headache returning with a vengeance. She smiles and for the first time it actually does comfort you a bit.

“Tell me your name.” Hmm, you ponder that for less than a second, it was only polite to give your name to the person doing so much for you.

“John.” She leans closer and lifts up your shirt, skimming her nails along your chest before resting her index finger over your heart.

“My name is Vriska.” She purrs before dragging her nail down and then up again, only to repeat it twice more. It hurts, almost as much as it did when you woke up in the car. You try to scream but your throat has closed up and the rain is now like tiny shards of ice biting your skin. Almost as soon as she started she’s done, leaving a symbol resembling an _m_ with a tail and arrow attached to the end, pointing up. There is a sort of weight over your heart. It is easily ignored but you can’t quite forget about it completely. 

Having closed your eyes during the process, you open them when you no longer feel hands on you and find yourself alone. Your headache bashes at the inside of your skull and it all just hurts so much. The edges of your vision blur and black spots appear before you hit the ground and go to sleep.

 

**\--**

 

Your father grips you in a hug so tight you think you might snap in half but you couldn't care less because your father had been in a coma for three days. The doctors had said he probably wouldn’t wake up, but two days ago he had! The nurse who had taken to watching over you said it was a miracle. You liked the nurse, her name was Jane.

Your had woken up and the doctors had kept him in bed for two days to make sure he was alright and he was! You were so happy! You think about the girl you met and wonder if she was real. The symbol over your heart was gone when you woke up and you asked the doctor if there had been one when the ambulance picked you and your father up. They said no. 

You told Jane about it, she says it was probably your concussion giving you hallucinations. She said they were like dreams when you were awake. Vriska must have been a dream then, a figment of your overactive imagination.

You hug your dad tighter as he coos loving words into your ear, telling you he loves you and how proud he is of you for being so brave while he was asleep. When he lets go, you introduce him to the nice nurse and tell him all about the boy you met the day before your dad woke up. His name was Dave and he was really cool. Your dad agrees he sounds pretty cool and you both leave the hospital. You’ve forgotten about Vriska, she was just a dream after all, and about the eleven forevers she promised. Your dad promised he’d always be with you, and always was a way better deal than eleven.


End file.
